Siphons
Click here to return to the directory of supernatural species and phenomena. The phenomenon of the Siphons, though generally born as witches, are those beings capable of absorbing energy in many various forms. Upon absorbing said energy, they are then able to transform that energy into an elemental power, cosmic ability or magical spell (depending on what type of energy they are absorbing). Powerful as they are deadly, Siphons are not restricted to how much energy they can absorb, provided that energy is magical, elemental or cosmic in nature. The first supposed recorded case of a Siphon was in 1242 A.D., where inscribed in parchment was a description of a person who was capable of drawing the life out of his enemies before unleashing his rage in destructive fire. While the tale may have been a simple embellishment of perhaps far more mundane events, the supernatural world has been more inclined to believe this to be a written description of a Siphon. The vast majority of Siphons are actually born as witches, but as those without an innate connection to the Plane of Magic as all witches do. Consequently, they are only able to perform magic by absorbing magical energy from either a magically imbued item, a magical substance or even another who possesses any magical ability. Due to witch-born Siphons often having to "steal" the magic of another, as they have no intrinsic magical capability of their own, they are often seen by many witch covens as abominations of nature, somewhat akin to vampires, though not as deadly. Thus, they are often shunned from their covens and many enter into self-imposed exile for want of freedom from the ostracism they are subjected to. Nowadays however, the ostracism of Siphons no longer remains within the witch community but has extended to much of the supernatural world, due to their potential to become a Heretic should they undergo the turning process into a vampire. All Siphons are born of either witch or Descendant bloodline, and are quite rare in comparison to many other supernatural phenomena. The Siphoning Process The actual process of siphoning generally involves tactile contact between the Siphon and the energy they are absorbing; that is, they need to either hold or grasp the object/person they are absorbing that energy from. In most cases, the process of siphoning is a conscious one and does not occur unless the Siphon wishes to do so. Nevertheless, many young Siphons are unable to control the timing of their abilities nor the intensity with which it occurs. Naturally, the more power that is absorbed from an external source, the more powerful the result when unleashed again. Regardless, Siphons are actually unable to store energy for themselves as it is their very nature to reject a connection with such energies. As a result, once they absorb a certain amount of energy, they must release it as soon as possible; the more energy that is absorbed, the sooner the release must be. If a Siphon were to attempt to store power within themselves, it has been theorised that the Siphon would either die for lack of release of this energy, or more plausibly, be unable to do so entirely, releasing the energy in an uncontrolled and even destructive wave of wild power. This remains theory however, as no Siphon has yet attempted to store so much energy that such a result could occur. The Siphon-Sentinel Effect Where Siphons are capable of absorbing energy, Sentinels are capable of emanating energy. This opposition in power however has resulted in the discovery of what has been unimaginatively called the "Siphon-Sentinel Effect". When a Siphon encounters a Sentinel's power radius, they begin to absorb that Sentinel's energy, whether intentional or not. The Siphon's absorbing the Sentinel's exuded energy continues for as long as either remains within that Sentinel's power radius of one another; or until the Siphon can no longer absorb that energy, or the Sentinel can no longer emanate any further energy. Technically speaking, whether the Siphon can no longer absorb or the Sentinel can no further emanate energy, whichever is weaker will perish first. In most normal cases however, it is generally the Sentinel who perishes first, as the Siphon in question remains capable of simultaneously releasing the unintentionally absorbed energy, whereas a Sentinel has no choice but to passively continue emanating that energy. Nevertheless, it is for this reason that many Siphons and sentinels remain as far from one another as possible. Category:Supernatural Phenomena